notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noldor
The Deep-elves or Noldor (Q."Learned Ones" sing. "Noldo") were one of the three kindreds of the High-Elves. They were descendants of the Tatyar of Cuivienen and the only High-Elven folk that had returned to Middle-Earth after the Elder Days. Short Description The Second Kindred of the Eldar to embark on the great westward journey to Aman. Many of the Noldor returned to Middle-earth with hopes of avenging themselves on Morgoth for the murder of their king and the rape of the Silmarils. After the War of Wrath, most of these chose to depart Middle-earth. Finwë was the first King of the Noldor. Finwë's sons – Fëanor, Fingolfin and Finarfin – produced the three traditional lines which compose the whole of the Noldor. Detailed Description Culture Of all Elves the Noldor were regarded as the greatest Smiths and Artists, having been pupils of Aulë. They also were the arguably greatest Warrriors and of all Elves closest to the Dwarves, who shared their love for arts and crafts and reverence for Aule but also their temper.Of all Elves the Noldor were the most hardened, indurate and passionate, in love and compassion as well as in anger and hate. Tribes The Noldor separated themselves into three great tribes or Houses: the Fëanorians, and the Fingolfinians, who followed the Feanorians back to Middle-Earth, and Finarfin whose folk, the Aulenosse, remained in Aman. Warcraft *Axes *Great Swords, Long Swords *High Helmets, Crested Helmets, Spiked Helmets *Mounted Archers *Spears Appearance Together with the Vanyar the Noldor were the tallest of the Quendi a heigh of two Rangar was common for men and the noldorin women were just slightly smaller, the men were strongly built by elvish standard.They were often pale as Ivory but some of them also had silverish, golden, steel-grey or ruddy skin and many indeed had skin of dark hue.They had grey or dark (brown or black) Eyes and mostly dark (blueish black or dark-brown) hair, but a few of them were also noted for copper-red hair and those who had intermarried with the Vanyar (such as the line of Finarfin) mostly showed golden hair, those with Teleri blood often had a silvery glint about their hair. Language The Noldor spoke the Quenya dialect known as Noldorin or Noldorissa which had arisen from common Eldarin but was strongly influenced by the Aulean dialect of Valarin.It later became separated into Kornoldorin (or Old Noldorin) and exilic-Noldorin after the exodus of the Fëanorians. While the latter came under the influence of Sindarin the former remained close to the related Vanyarin dialect (both languages were nearly indistiguishable). Exilic noldorin itself split into the Fëanorian Dialect Gondolinian and the late Arctic (Spoken by the Red Elves of Evermist). Noldor of Middle-earth The Noldor were often called "High Elves" ostensibly because they were considered to be the most noble of the Quendi in Middle-earth. In reality, they were so named because they were the only of the High-Elves living in Endor who had resided in the Blessed Realm of Aman across the sea. This exalted status was accentuated by their close ties with the Valar, a relationship which accounted for their unique cultural and linguistic roots. The Noldor of Middle-earth dwelt mainly in Lindon (the Noldor of Lindon). One group founded the doomed realm of Eregion in south-eastern Eriador, and after it's ruin some of these migrated to Forodwaith (the Noldor of Evermist), other minor groups could be found in Imladris and Lothlórien. Name The Noldor were also known as the Golodhrim or Gódhellim (S."Learned Ones") and Goldoi (Falmarin or more archaicly Gœlydh or Noldoli.THe Orcs called them Golug.Their other epiteths included the Wise, the Golden, the Valiant, the Sword-Elves, Elves of the Earth, Foes of Melkor, The Skilled of the Hand, The Jewel-wrights, The Companions of Men, the Followers of Finwe. Noldor of renown Aegnor son of Finarfin Aegnor of Mirdaithrond Ailios Amras Amrod Ambarussa Anairë Angrod Aranwë Ardana Ardaron Ardûval Aredhel Argon Ariel of Ost-in-Edhil Arminas of the Falas Ascarnil of Rivendell Ausir Brethil the Herbalist Cambëtyelca Camring Caranthir the Dark Celebrimbor Celebrian Celebring of Rivendell Celedhring Celegorm the Fair Kurkuwâra Curufin Daniros Daurin Delin Duilin of Gondolin Ecthelion of the Fountain Edrahil of Nargothrond Egalmoth Eldalótë Eldanar of Ardor Elemmakil Elendor of Ardor Elenril Enerdhil Evromord Fanari Faniel Fëamírë Fëanor Feätur I Feätur II Fendómë Finardin Finarfin Finculin Findis Finduilas of Lindon Finduilas of Nargothrond Fingolfin Fingon the Valiant Finrod Felagund Finvain Finwë Ñoldóran Gaerdae Galadriel Galdor of Gondolin Gelmir of Dorthonion Gelmir son of Guilin Gereth Geros Giemma Gil-Galad Gildor Inglorion Gilfanon Gimli the Blind Glorfindel the Golden Golradir Gorthaur Morlin Guilin of Nargothrond Gwindor Helkama Hendolen Hendor Hiradur Huinen Idril Celebrindal Ilverin Inglor of the House of Finrod Finvain Írimë Kheleglin Khelekar Lalaith of Amon Lind Laurrë Skywanderer Legolas of Gondolin Lindenar Lindir the Benevolent Lindo son of Valwë Littleheart Loruin Lyrin Maedhros Maeglin Lómion Maglor Mahtan Meleth Míriel Serindë Moranar Mornaur Morthaur Nargil Narthseg Nerdanel the Wise Ogbar Ornil Orodreth of Nargothrond Nolmë Orophin I Orrerë Pengolodh Penlodh Quennar Raden Ragnor the Baker Rilia Ringlin of Ceber Fanuin Ringlin of Lórien Rôg Rúmil of Tirion Saelbeth Saithnar Salgant Silindë Silion Sirnaur Sulcu Sûldun Sulkano Taurnil Thalos of Ost-in-Edhil Thraldor Tirial Tulkastor Turgon son of Fingolfin Ufedhin Uolë Kúvion Vairë of Tol Eressëa Valglin II Valcahrissë Valmorgûl Valwë Veanne Voronwë Aranwion Yavëkamba References: Retrieved from http://www.kingtape.se/realmsofarda/index.php?title=Main_Page%7C Realms of Arda; original reference: * 1ICE MERP 2025 * 2ICE MERP 2000 Category:Elves Category:Peoples Category:noldor